


Detroit: Deviant ConnorXReader

by CutieXLuna



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game) RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Connor - Freeform, Detroit, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Gaming, Guilty Pleasures, Kinks, Kinky, Love, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex, Sexual, Smut, Spanking, Wax Play, leamon, pain and pleasure, pleasure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieXLuna/pseuds/CutieXLuna
Summary: Months after the androids has gained their freedom and now had rights Connor became a full time member of the DPD, but when he goes to far in a police interrogation and hurts and innocent girl he becomes disgusted with himself and tried to make it up to her.





	1. Connor’s Mistake

(Y/N) sits in the interrogation room with her hands cuffed to the table before her, she was scared and nervous and she has no idea why she was here. She had been arrested a while ago for a murder crime and she was about to be interrogated by one of the detectives. She heard the door open loudly and her head shoot up to see not a human but an Android, he has dark brown hair all combed back apart from a small stray hair falling on this face, his eyes were a fiery chocolate brown and he didn’t look very happy. The Android walked around the girl slowly and she began to become nervous, the man dropped a file of evidence on the table next to her making her jump.  
“A bit jumpy today?” The man questioned the now shaking female. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself.  
“Now are you going to admit to your crime or are we going to have to do this the hard way?” The Android asked in a pissed off tone.  
“But I didn’t do anything” (Y/N) replied. A loud bang sounded as the Android slammed his hands on the table causing (Y/N) to jump and some tears form in her eyes.  
“Your finger prints were all over the victim and the murder weapon!” The man yelled causing the tears to fall from (Y/N)’s eyes.  
“Ella was my friend I helped her get home and into bed that night after we had been our clubbing, and the only other thing I touched was a knife she has left on the floor and I put it away for her” (Y/N) replied the tears become more frequent. Then the Android pulled (Y/N) up onto her feet and kicked the chair away causing her to slightly scream and cry more tears.  
“I will not stand for your bullshit! I guess I’ll have to do this the hard way” The Android yelled and he walked behind (Y/N) and pushed her onto the table.

(Y/N)’s POV

I was terrified at what was going to happen the Android lingered behind me, more tears escaped my eyes and I prayed he wouldn’t hurt me. I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my arse and I screamed and cried some more.  
“Are you going to confess?” The Android asked in a calm tone, more tears escaped my eyes.  
“I didn’t do anything I promise!” I shout and I cry into the hard table. I then felt another shape pain followed by another and another. More tears rolled down my cheeks as I get abused by the Android.  
“I’ll give you one last chance” he says spitefully into my ear.  
“I didn’t, do it” I say softly as I cry in pain. I then hear a strange noise coming from behind me I was sure what it was. Then I feel the Android unbutton and slide down my jeans.  
“What are you doing!” I yell feeling scared and embarrassed at the same time. My bare arse was now exposed to the Android and I cry out in pain as I feel a pain like no other strike my ass. I scream and tears flood my eyes landing on the table below me. I turn around to see the man holding his belt in his hand.  
“People like you make me sick, murdering your own kind, despicable. You deserve more pain than I’m giving, I should give you the punishment you deserve shouldn’t I” The Android asked in an aggressive and somewhat seductive tone.  
“Please I’m begging you I really didn’t do it!” I yell to the man hoping he would stop and show mercy. I then feel him pull my panties down and I freeze. Was I really going to be raped by this Android?  
“Please no anything but that!” I yell and I hear the Android chuckle, I can’t believe this was going to happen.  
“Relax you aren’t worth that, I’ve got something better in mind” he responded, before I could breath a sigh of relief I feel a hot liquids being poured onto my ass and pussy, I scream as I feel the burning liquid go everywhere. This is going to take week to heal I think to myself as I feel him pull me pants and jeans back up. I did nothing but cry as I hear the door open again and another man walk in.  
“Connor there’s been a break through we caught the guy who killed Ella it was an Android” The man said.

Third person POV

Connor froze at what he had just heard, he looked at the weeping girl in front of him. She was crying and hadn’t even noticed Hank’s entrance, Connor look at her with pure sorrow on his face. Hank walked out and left Connor alone with the innocent girl he has just scared for life.  
“(Y/N) I’m” Conner began but he was cut off by the weeping girl.  
“Just let me go” she said in a soft hurt voice, Connor walked over to her and opened the cuffs only to have her run out of the room crying towards the building exit. Conner fell to the floor his knees tucked to his chest as his LED blinked yellow and red over and over again.  
“What have I done” he said to himself as he dropped his head to look at the floor. Hank then came into the room.  
“Connor what did you do to that girl?” Hank asked The now shaking Android on the floor.  
“Something very bad” he said as synthetic tears come from his eyes. This was the first time he has truly felt a strong emotion.  
“Oh Connor...” Hank said as he walked next to the Android.  
“I feel bad, very bad... I need to do something to tell her I’m sorry” Connor said as he looked up at Hank who wore a look of disappointment.  
“She might not forgive you Connor, she seemed really upset” Hank replied.  
“I know... I don’t blame her. I’m a horrible person” he commented as he curled into a ball and Hank left the room without saying a word more.


	2. Flowers and Apologies.

Third person POV

Connor sat at his desk typing a report, his hands shook slightly as he typed causing him to make errors in this report. Hank looked over at his partner and noticed the shaking, he looked to Connors face and saw a mix of worry and sadness.  
“Are you okay Connor?” Hank asked, Connor looked at him and then looked back down at the keyboard.  
“No” Connor replied bluntly. Hank sighed at the Android and got up from his chair and walked around to Connor.  
“Her name is (Y/N) (Y/L/N) she was brought in a few years ago when her father was murdered her address is on they system, go and see her” Hank said as he pulled the file up on the computer. Connor scanned the girl to see what information came up.  
Doctor (Y/N) (Y/L/N)  
(Age)  
Resident of Detroit, Michigan.  
Address: 35 Tuxedo street.  
Employed at Cyber Life Office, Android rehabilitation unit.   
Criminal Convictions: Under investigation at DPD (Lt. Anderson, Connor)   
Connor snapped back into reality after his analysis. He got up from his seat and made his way to the exit. Connor made his was to a nearby store before he began his trip.

Connor got out of the taxi that had taken him to (Y/N)’s house, he straightened his tie before walking over to the door. He stopped at the door and was hesitant to ring the bell. Connor took a deep breath and pressed the bell. Instantly Connor heard a dog barking.  
(Y/N) likes dogs.  
The door slowly opened to reveal the (H/C) haired female Connor had seen only a few hours again. The girl looked up at Connor and froze, she looked terrified.  
“Hello Miss (Y/L/N), I’m detective Connor, I have come to apologies for my behaviour back at the police station” Connor said in his usual formal tone but the girl still didn’t speak she shook frozen in fear.  
“I am very sorry... I shouldn’t have harmed you in anyway. I know what I did was very wrong and I know it will be hard for me to gain your trust, it I wanted to let you know I am very sorry” Connor replied, (Y/N) opened the door more and motioned for Connor to come inside. Connor walked into the house and handed (Y/N) the flowers he had been hiding behind his back.  
“Thank you” was all she said as she placed them in the vase she had on the dining room table. Connor followed her over to the table.  
“I have to go and put some cream on... something, just wait here I’ll be back in a moment” (Y/N) replied before leaving into her bedroom.

Connor’s POV  
I walked over to living room and began looking around, I saw a dog layer on the floor, a young black and white Husky. I leaned down and pet the dog who’s tail wagged in response. I the walked over to the fireplace and saw a photo with three people on it and scanned it.  
(Y/N) (Y/L/N)  
(D.O.B)-

Eric (Y/L/N)  
23.09.1999- 25.12.2035  
Deceased.

Hank Anderson  
06.09.1985-

(Y/N) knows Hank.

I walked over to the kitchen and saw a few wet towels, an ice pack and a doctors note, I decided to read the doctors note that was attached to a prescription, 1st degree burn, apply cream twice a day. I then felt bad again and wondered into the living room.

Third person POV

(Y/N) walked back into the room and saw Connor just wondering, she smiled slightly at his curiosity.  
“You know you suppose to ask before snooping around someone’s house” Connor jumped in response and turned to face (Y/N).  
“Sorry... Are you okay?” Connor asked hoping to break the ice a little.  
“I’ve been better, but I’ve also been worse” she replied in a soft voice, Connor walked over to her with a saddened look on his face.  
“Before toy start grovelling it’s fine. I’ve dealt with worse androids then you Connor” (Y/N) replied with a smile. Connor looked surprised but pleased at the same time.  
“What do you mean?” Connor asked.  
“I work as an Android rehabilitation doctor at cyber life, I help androids who have been abused, some of them can get violent” she replied looking into Connors beautiful brown eyes.  
“Thank you for forgiving me, but I would like to take you out tonight for an activity of your choice” Connor responded, (Y/N) smirked and decided to tease the Android.  
“Are you really asking me on a date less then 4 hours after spanking me and pouring hot coffee on my ass? I must say I’ve never seen that style of flirting before” (Y/N) smirked cause a light blue blush to appear on Connors cheeks.  
“It’s not a date it’s an.... apology... date” Connor said getting himself more embarrassed. (Y/N) giggled.  
“Sure, pick me up at 6 I have the perfect idea” (Y/N) said as she saw Connor to the door.  
“See you tonight Miss (Y/L/N)” Connor replied before walking back to the police station.


End file.
